It Was So Perfect
by InsanityVanity
Summary: Glazekit was a perfect kit, everything was going right for him. His life was perfect. Until something he never imagined possible happened.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first story, so please be nice :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Prolouge:**

Glazekit woke to thin mewls. He raised his head, searching for the source of the sound. His eyes widened in fear as he saw how many cats were in the Nursery. They were all crowded around Petaltail, the cream queen who had stayed in the Nursery for the last few moons. Of course, Glazekit had no idea why she was staying there, and more importantly, where the annoying sounds were coming from. Scrambling up from his nest, careful not to wake his mother and sister, he ambled over to where a huge black tom sat. Peeking over the bushy tail, Glazekit saw a sight that confused him greatly. Petaltail had 4 squirming masses at her belly! It took Glazekit a while to realise that the masses were actually tiny kits! The huge tom then seemed to notice Glazekit, and swept his tail over Glazekit's back.

"Look Glazekit." He mewed, eyes brimming with pride.

Glazekit looked at the kits. He didn't understand why Nightsun was so proud and happy. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"They're the new kits. _My_ kits." Nightsun said, sniffing the bundles.

Glazekit finally understood. "What are they called?" he asked curiously.

Nightsun looked at Petaltail. Petaltail looked very tired, her fur ruffled, but there was a firey aura around her and the kits. Pride and the firey strength of a mother.

"Why don't you name one?" Petaltail murmured, looking at the kits.

Glazekit was shocked. "_Me_?" He stammered.

"Yes you." Petaltail purred in amusement, her tail wrapping around the new kits.

Glazekit looked at all four of the kits and thought hard. Two of them were white with black spots, and another was completely black. The last one was a white kit with light brown rosettes.

"What about Driftkit for that one?" He pointed to the white and brown spotted kit with his tail.

"That's a great name. Driftkit it is." Nightsun purred, his eyes closing in content.

By now, Glazekit's eyeslids were drooping. Petaltail noticed how tired he was. "Go back to your nest and sleep, little one." She told him, flicking her tail towards his sleeping sister and mother. Glazekit nodded, his head drooping as well. Stumbling over, he collapsed in the nest.


	2. New Apprentices

**Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed!**

Chapter 1:

"Glazekit, you shall now be known as Glazepaw until you earn your warrior name." Skystar yowled, touching his nose to Glazepaw's own. Glazepaw's pale grey eyes glowed with happiness and pride. "Your mentor will be Nightsun."

Glazepaw's paws were warm with excitement at the naming of his mentor. He leapt off the stump and padded over to where the huge tom was sitting. He touched noses with Nightsun and sat down next to him, watching his sister's ceremony.

Glazepaw glanced at his sister, Brightpaw as they padded out of the camp with their mentors. She was practically sprinting to keep up with them. She was so small, Seedleaf didn't think she would survive kithood when she fell sick. Glazepaw loved his sister, and when she became sick, he vowed to protect her. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he bounced along.

Stumbling wearily into camp, Glazepaw and Brightpaw were greeted by Petaltail and Nightsun's kits.

"What was the territory like?"

"Did you catch prey?"

"Did you scare off Shadowclan warriors?"

"Did you fight off rouges?"

They clustered around the new apprentices, their questions meeting weary ears.

"Now now, kits I'll bring you prey. The new apprentices are tired, you can pester them tomorrow." Nightsun purred, licking his kits. They all mewed in excitement and bounded off to the Nursery.

Glazepaw glanced at Nightsun gratefully, padding into the Apprentices Den, followed closely by Brightpaw. Two other apprentices were already in there, sharing tounges. Glazepaw nodded at them, and settled down in a spare nest. Brightpaw lay down next to him, and started grooming his winter grey pelt. Glazepaw purred as Brightpaw dislodged a burr. Glazepaw turned to his sister.

"What did you think about today?" He mewed, resting his head onto his paws.

Brightpaw looked like she was thinking hard. "It was good, I'm glad to finally be an apprentice. I think our time as apprentices will fly by."

Glazepaw nodded at her wise words.

"Good night Brightpaw, may Starclan send you good dreams." He mumbled tiredly, his eyelids drooping slowly.

"As with you, brother."

Glazepaw and Brightpaw sat down, looking up at the rock where Skystar sat, waiting for the clan to gather. They were 4 moons into their apprenticeship, and it was time for the new kits to be named apprentices. Sure enough, Ravenkit, Spottedkit, Splashkit and Shadekit were sitting at the base of the rock, their fur shining, every single hair in place. Glazepaw was excited for the new apprentices; since the older apprentices had been named warriors. It was nice to have a full den.


End file.
